Sam's Love For Fire
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Sam isn't your normal werewolf. She is something different and the gods don't know if they can trust her. Bran is the big bad wolf and when she goes missing he is mad, really mad. What is going to happen when then they meet up? What will Sam do when her wolf finds them a mate? Will Sam be able to be happy or will she have a bloody end?
1. Wolf Goes To Camp Half-Blood

_**Chapter 1: Wolf Goes To Camp Half-Blood**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_

My name is Samantha Cornick or Sam for short.

And I'm a born Werewolf.

I don't know who my real parents are.

Cause I was left to die in the middle of winter.

The Marrok or Bran found me on a run that cold night.

He took me in as his own.

It wasn't till the full moon is when he found out I was a werewolf.

Bran showed me how to control my rage.

Now I'm 17 and Leah is getting worst.

At first she didn't mind me.

She even let me call her mom growing up.

But now she wants nothing to do with me.

I was visiting my older brother Samuel the one who named me.

"Sam what do you want for dinner?"

Said Samuel's Mate Ariana Brewster but I call her sis.

I like sis a lot she is nice.

She is Fae and a bad ass.

What she did to save Samuel and Mercy was like wow.

"What ever you want to make sis."

I said from the table.

I was reading a old Greek book written in Greek.

It was the only think that I can read with out making my head hurt. They don't know why this is happening to me.

Da says he never see any one like me before.

Then again it might be something that is passed down from my real parents.

What they don't know is that I can do magic as while.

It started when I was 13.

I had to hid it from them cause it wasn't like Charles's.

I was different as it is.

I didn't want them to think I'm more different if they find out.

Samuel walked in.

"Hey guys how was your day?"

He asked us.

He walked over to sis and gave her a kiss.

"Oh Sam I got your some new books."

Samuel said as he gave me a big bag of old Greek books.

I smiled as I looked into the bag.

There was a lot of them.

I saw one that stood out from the rest.

It was hand written one.

I started to read it.

It was like 100 years old.

It was about a demigod.

But this couldn't be real. . .could it?

There was a camp in New York.

But it didn't say where.

He was a child of Hermes.

The more I read the more I knew this was real.

But the stuff he put in this book.

Was making me want to know more.

If werewolves and vampire are real then the Greek Gods can be real to. "Whats wrong?"

Samuel said as he looked over at me.

"Nothing."

I said but he looked at me.

"I can smell your shock."

He said they both looked at me.

"Just found out something new about demigods."

I said as I smiled at him.

He smiled back at me.

It wasn't really a lie and Sam knew not to ask a lot.

I got up and headed for my room.

There I read more about his life.

He grew up in the camp and had a crush on a girl.

But when he asked her out she shot him down.

I felt sorry for this guy.

He had no friends and no one like him.

He sounds a lot like me.

But my family likes me. . . .while I think they do.

 _ **Dear Journal,**_

 _ **Hey sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I been busy with a quest. I wish I had friends that like me. Even on the quest they just push me to the side. Will I cant take this life anymore.**_

 _ **This will be my last time I write in you. But I want to say that if any one reads this don't come to camp. Even if your safe here they wont let you leave. If monsters don't come after you then your safe were you are. Don't make the same mistake that I did.**_

That was the last page.

Tears ran down my face.

That was so sad if he just had one friend then maybe he wouldn't have killed him self.

I wanted to go to that camp and give them a piece of my mind.

But I don't know where it was at.

All I know its in New York and I never been there.

I put the book in my magic bag.

Then I pulled out my box that had all the money I have to my name. When I was done counting I only had 900 dollars.

That wasn't enough to get them there and back.

It would take me a long time to save up more.

I could go in wolf form but that could take me a month or so.

Having my kind of magic I could say in wolf form as long as I want. With out anything bad happing to me.

If I left they would hunt me down.

Then again they might not even look for me.

They been passing me around over the last two years.

Its like they don't want me around anymore.

So they just take turns handing me off to someone.

Da then Samuel and then Charles.

Then back around again.

I growled a little at this.

I been thinking about it this for a while.

After dinner I waited for Samuel and Sis go to bed.

Then I packed my stuff and left the house with out waking them up.

I ran to the woods and changed as I did.

My bag fell off and I picked it up with my fangs.

I took off into the woods and headed for New York.

Three weeks later I was in New York and tired.

But the weird thing was this monsters kept following me around.

They didn't attack me they just wanted me to follow them.

But I just turned around and ran for it.

I found a place to turn back into human.

My clothes slide over my body as I turned putting my bag on I took off walking sniffing the air.

I tried to find this camp.

But I didn't know what I was looking for.

I made my way out of the city and found a road.

I felt something powerful down this road.

So it wouldn't hurt to follow it.

Then I saw some wolfs come out of the woods to my right.

They were normal wolfs I think.

But they were covered in blood and it looked like they were hurt.

The wind blow and I could smell them and they could smell me.

Cause they turned their heads and started to growl at me.

I growled back and let my wolf come out.

They put their tails between their legs and rolled over.

"Come here."

I said as I let my power flow out of me.

Then rolled back over and crawled over to me.

I could smell their fear.

One was hurt really bad and it looked like none of them were going to make it.

"Its ok little ones. I wont hurt you."

I said as I started to heal them.

I could tell they were evil but still they are wolfs and I have a soft stop for them.

But I noticed that once I healed them their evil smell turned good. Even the evil look in their eyes turned soft and good.

They started to lick me and jumped up on me.

Saying they were grateful for me saving them.

I could understand them since I was little.

Even werewolves in there wolf forms.

I stood up and started to walk and they followed me.

They told me there was a huge fight up the road that I should turn and go the other way.

"I cant I need to find something."

I told them.

They looked at me with sadness but they still wanted to follow me.

It was getting dark but being part wolf I could see in the dark.

It was a hour after the sun set.

I could hear yelling and roars.

Then I could see lights or it could have been fire.

I moved to the left side of the road.

Cause that is were the power and the fighting was coming from. Hiding behind a huge oak tree I saw people fighting with monsters. "What is going on?"

I said softly to my self.

But one of the wolfs said.

That they are trying to kill the demigods for killing them.

"If you didn't try to kill them then they might just let you be."

I said but they shook their heads.

My heart hurt for them.

"That is sad."

I said softly.

Then I saw a monster hit some one and they came flying to my tree.

I could see her trying to move away from the monster that was running towards her.

I could smell the girls fear.

Then I heard a male voice scream with so much emotion for the girl. "ANNABETH! ! ! !"

Rang out.

I couldn't stand by and let the girl die.

I phased as I jumped over her.

I grew in size as I took on the shocked monster.

It looked at me with wide eyes like it was thinking why are you attacking me for in its eyes.

I sang my fangs into the neck.

When I did this it turned to golden dust like in the dairy.

Then I turned to the girl named Annabeth.

She looked at me with fear in her gray eyes.

I slowly moved to her and crouched down next to her.

She looked at me and I moved my head to her and licked her hand. Letting her know that I wasn't going to hurt her.

She looked me in the eyes and then got on my back.

Then I stood up and headed for the humans.

The monsters fled and the humans raised their weapons at me.

But the girl named Annabeth yelled.

"No don't attack! It wont hurt you!"

She said and the one with the glowing sword.

He put it down and raised his hand and every one did the same.

I moved in front of him.

Then I crouched down in front of him so she could get down safely with out hurting her self.

The boy ran to her and put his arms around her, then kissed her.

I started to shrink back to my normal grizzle size.

They looked at me as the other wolfs slowly came to my side. Annabeth smiled at me.

"Thank you for saving me."

She said as she patted my snout.

Then I started to turn back to my human self.

Their eyes got wide as clothes slide over my body.

Then I stood up.

"I couldn't let someone die in front of me. That's not how I was raised. Besides I can tell your not evil like they are."

I said and they were in shock.

"Whats your name?"

The male said to me.

"My name is Samantha Cornick or Sam for short."

I said as I held out my hand to him.

His sea green eyes looked at me then put his hand into mine.

"I'm Percy Jackson its nice to meet you Sam."

Percy said to me.

Then Annabeth turn a sickly green.

Mine and Percy's eyes turned to her.

"I need someone from Apollo's cabin to come here fast!"

Percy yelled as he helped Annabeth to the ground.

I knelt down next to her and I looked at Percy.

"Percy I can heal her if that's ok with you."

I said.

He's eyes got wide, he couldn't speak but nodded his head.

I placed my hands on her body and they started to glow golden color. Then the color returned into in to her face.

Her eyes slowly opened and looked up at Percy.

Her hand touched his face softly before he bent his head down and kissed her lips.

I smiled as I sat back on my ass.

The wolfs came over to me and licked my hands.

I smiled at them and patted their heads.

"Yes I'm fine don't worry about me."

I said to them.

"Who are you talking to Sam?"

Percy asked me.

I smiled at him.

"The wolfs were worried about me."

I said.

He smiled at little.

"Lets get back to the camp before they come back."

Came a rough girl voice.

Behind use.

"You heard Clarisse every one back to the camp."

Percy said and every one started to walk up the hill.

I stood up and looked down at the wolfs.

Annabeth looked at me.

"Are you coming Sam?"

She said to me.

"Is it ok?"

I asked.

Percy smiled at me.

"After you saved Annabeth. You are more then welcome to come with us."

Percy said.

I smiled and followed them up the hill.

There was a huge pine tree on the top of the hill.

I stopped a few feet from the tree.

There was a powerful barrier around the place.

This was the power I was feeling.

"Whats wrong Sam?"

Annabeth asked.

I put my hand on the barrier.

It went threw it and I walked in.

But the wolfs started to whine.

They couldn't come into the barrier.

I stopped and looked at them.

They looked sad that they couldn't follow me.

"Why cant they come in?"

I said to them.

Annabeth looked back at them.

"Monsters cant come in with out someone inviting them."

She said and there was something in her voice that sounded mean. "They aren't bad anymore. Beside not all monsters are evil. They start out just like every one else. It just depends one how they are raise."

I said cause that's what Da told me.

"How do you know they are good?"

Clarisse said in a mean voice.

I looked at her and let some of the wolf out.

She took a few steps back.

"Cause I know the look in their eyes. Before I healed them. They were evil but after they were healed their eyes turned good. I know what they can do."

I said as more people came around.

"How can you know for sure they can change?"

Said a blonde headed boy with blue eyes.

I turned my golden eyes to him.

His mouth opened.

"I know wolfs if you betray them they will go and find someone else. They were left for dead till I healed them."

I said.

"Your eyes are like the wolfs."

The blonde said.

I blinked and looked away.

They turned back to my normal dark green.

"Yeah they turn like that when I'm pissed."

I said as I took a few deep breaths to call my self down.

"Sorry I didn't think I would find the camp."

I said as I looked at the wolfs.

"Why were you looking for the camp for?"

Percy said to me a little worry in his voice.

I took of my bag and looked for the dairy.

"My brother got me some books and one of them was a dairy of a demigod that had a bad life. It really pissed me off to read that he ended his life cause no one liked him. I came here to see if any one knew him and if so to give them a piece of my mind."

I said.

Thinking about it, it sounded stupid now.

"But you're a demigod to right?"

Annabeth said to me.

I looked at her.

"I really don't know. I don't know who my real parents are. I was taking in by a family."

I said cause I don't know if they would understand.

Cause by the way the were looking at the wolves.

Gave me second thoughts about telling them where I came from and who raised me.

"You must be a demigod cause humans cant come in here."

She said to me.

"I might be. Cause in the dairy that reading normal books was hard for him. I'm the same way so my family found Greek books for me to read."

I said and there was something in Annabeths eyes.

"You must be if you can read Greek and have trouble with everything else. Come with us and we will go and talk to Chiron."

She said.

But I didn't move cause I didn't want to leave my wolfs alone.

In the short time that I saved them.

They became my pack.

"I wont leave them."

I said as I looked back at them.

"They have no one to take care of them. Haven't any of you ever found a good monster?"

I said as I looked back at them.

Percy had this look in his eyes.

"Yes I have. I even have a monster for a half brother."

He said and every one nodded.

Then Annabeth let them in and they ran to me.

Knocking me over and licking me and whining.

Then one of them slowly walked over to Percy and Annabeth.

I watch as he licked both of their hands.

They looked shocked.

"He is saying thank you."

I said to them as I got to my feet.

Then we went to this huge open place.

I could smell food that made my stomach growl.

I didn't eat a lot while I traveled.

There was a half man half horse standing at a table with a man that had power coming off him.

They both looked over at us.

The man with power looked at me and I could see hatred in his eyes.

I looked down know its not good to look someone that powerful in the eyes.

"Percy who is she?"

The halfer asked.

"Chiron she saved us."

Percy said as he moved Annabeth a little so he could hold her better. Chiron looked at me and I smiled a little.

"Why would you save them for?"

He said to me.

I looked down cause I don't know what I did wrong for him to hate me.

I could smell it coming off him.

The wolfs could smell it to and they could smell my sadness when no one else could.

"Why not? Why should I let someone die in front of me who has their hole life ahead of them? I wasn't raise to let the innocent die."

I said to my feet.

The man with the power started to laugh.

"You should have let them die. That's what hero's do."

He said.

The others didn't seem to be in shock at what he said.

I wanted to growl at him.

But I knew that wasn't going to be a good thing.

"No one deservers to die at a young age."

I said with sadness in my voice thinking about all the ones that failed the change.

"They die all the time most of them at a young age."

He said.

"No wonder he killed him self."

I said in a low voice.

"Who killed them self?"

Chiron said with worry in his voice.

I still had the book in my hand.

I threw it on the table where he was standing at.

He picked it up and started to read it.

"Tim's old dairy."

He said in a low sad voice.

"How did you get this?"

He said and I looked up at him with a tear rolling down my face.

They both looked shocked at me.

"My brother found it and gave it to me. I read it and then I made my way here. But now I can see why he killed him self. Hell I would have done the same if I was him."

I said letting my anger come out.

The wolves were moved every one that was around me away.

So they wouldn't get hurt if I phased.

"Calm down please child."

Chiron said.

"No I wont calm down!"

I yelled not meaning to.

I could feel my magic start to form around me.

"How could you see a boy suffering and not done anything for him?!" I yelled again.

I was so mad that they could let that happen.

"You treat them like they are nothing more then cattle! Maybe they would be better for dead or some place else!"

I said not yelling so loud now.

Every one was looking at me.

"Then again this is your home and I have no right to say anything. I am sorry for what I just said."

I said to them.

I looked a the wolfs.

"I think its time for me to leave."

I said as I turned my back on them.

Then lightning flashed in the sky and then hit the ground.

Standing in the middle of the room was a handsome man.

With more powerful power coming off him then the other man.

"Your not going any were girl."

He said to me I turned to look at him.

"Why not?"

I said as I looked at him.

I could smell every one else's fear as they moved farther away from me.

The man was looking at me.

"Cause your not like the other demigods here. You are something different."

He said to me as his power hit me.

I didn't move away.

Then the man smiled at me.

"You have guts and I give you that. But you cant leave the camp. Till I know what you really are and who your parents are."

He said as I could feel more power coming closer.

Then other powerful beings came.

I could hear the demigods say mother or father.

I stood alone with my wolfs around me.

I wasn't scared like the others.

I learned to hide my fear and weakness form every one.

The powerful beings circled me then stopped.

They stared at me like they were trying to see what I was.

Hell if I knew what I was I would tell them.

I turned around and looked at them one by one.

There was a lot of them and they must be the Greek Gods.

I could smell one that was in shock.

It was a Goddess in black leather and smelt of magic.

Magic like mine but I didn't say anything.

Then I looked back at the man from before.

I stared into his blue eyes the same eyes that the blonde boy has.

This must be his father.

"You don't seem to be scared."

He said to me.

The others seemed to be holding their breaths.

"I'm not scared."

I said to him.

He smiled more.

"Why aren't you scared?"

He said and I could see the lady next to him giving him a hatred look and then gave it to me.

"Cause I seen things scarier then gods."

I said remembering Da got mad at me for running away.

"What is scarier then a pissed off god?"

Some one said.

I looked up at the dark sky.

"Something's are best not knowing."

I said as I closed my eyes and felt something looking for me.

 _ **Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long.**_


	2. The Marrok Is Mad At Sam

_**Chapter 2: The Marrok Is Mad At Sam**_

 _ **Sam's POV**_

The Gods kept me at camp for a week with out letting me call Da.

So I was started to get worried.

Cause knowing Da he will send out every one to look for me.

I watched every one go on doing their daily stuff.

I never seen anything like this before.

Even after a week I still cant believe my eyes.

Then I heard a horn blowing and every one running to the hill.

I followed them and before anyone could go up the hill.

A pack of wolf came threw the barrier.

"How the hell can they get threw the barrier?"

I heard Percy yell.

They all got ready to fight.

But I saw the lead wolf and pushed past Percy and the others.

"SAM COME BACK THEY WILL KILL YOU!"

Annabeth Screamed.

"DA STOP! THEY DIDN'T HURT ME!"

I yelled at him.

He didn't stop till he jumped on me and started to sniff and lick me. Soon Sam and Charles came over and did the same.

I could hear the others talking.

"Did she say Da?"

"Is that wolf her father?"

"What the hell is going on?"

I pushed my family off and stood up.

I looked at Percy and the others.

They still had their weapons up and ready.

"They wont hurt you."

I said.

"How can we trust you? You brought them here and let them in the barrier!"

Clarisse snarled at me.

Samuel growled and took a step towards her and she raise her spear. "ENOUGH!"

I scream letting my power out and making every one even the pack fall to the ground.

"I didn't let them in. I didn't even know they could find me here. I been gone for a month. I didn't know how to found this place. Since I been here I couldn't talk to them at all."

I said as had my back to my family.

Charles came to me side then he started to change.

Every one just watched him till he was back in his right form and clothed.

"Sorry for the scare but we thought you took our sister."

He said with out a smile.

"She don't look like you."

Clarisse said.

"She might not be my birth sister but she is still my sister. My baby sister."

He said.

I never seem him act like this.

"Charles it wouldn't kill you to smile you know."

I said and he looked at me.

"I don't think it's the time for smiling."

He said as I rolled my eyes at him.

"Its not but a smile would make you look like your not a threat. They aren't going to hurt any one if you don't start anything."

I said.

"They smell weird."

He said and I cracked up laughing.

Every one looked at me as I tried to stop.

"I thought the same thing. But they are really nice. They had the chance to kill me but they didn't."

I said.

Then my wolfs came over to me and tried to pull me away form them. Charles looked at them then at me.

"Looks like you found your self some pups pup."

He said to me making my face go red.

"I save their lives"

I said then I looked back a Da who was still pissed off.

"I'm sorry for leaving but this was something I had to do it."

I said to him.

 _ **You could have said something! I was worried sick that something bad happened to you!**_

He said in my head.

"If I said anything to you. You would have stopped me!"

I growled at him.

 _ **Damn straight I would have stopped you. You are to young to be on your own and you know our rules!**_

He growled back at me.

I really wanted to roll my eyes at him.

I could feel every ones eyes on me.

Cause unlike me they cant hear his voice in their heads.

"You wouldn't understand. I'm not like you or any one else in the pack."

I said in a low voice.

He cocked his head to one side.

 _ **What do you mean pup?**_

He said.

I looked over my shoulder to see Annabeth and Percy looked at me.

I turned around and walked over to them.

Then I put my hand on Percy's weapon.

"Percy I give you my word that they wont hurt any one here. The Marrok is the one that teached me. He wont attack if he knows no one will hurt his pack."

I said to him.

He looked at Annabeth and she nodded and put her weapon up.

He did the same.

"Ok Sam I'm trusting you."

He said and I pulled him and Annabeth other to them.

Da and the other watched me.

"Percy, Annabeth this is my older brothers Samuel and Charles and this is my father Bran Cornick."

I said as I pointed to Sam and Da.

"Its nice to meet the family that took in Sam."

Annabeth said and Percy nodded.

But Charles didn't say anything which pissed me off.

"Take in their scent then mine. We almost have the same kind of scent. But mine is a little off then theirs."

I said.

"What do you mean?"

Annabeth said.

"Since I been here I noticed that Demigods have this different scent then others. Mine is like yours but its also different."

I said keeping out what the other side smiled like.

"Demigods?"

Charles looked at me.

I looked at Annabeth for some help.

Then she told them what they were.

Charles and the others listened till she was finished.

"If that is true then who is your Godly parent?"

Charles asked her.

"My mother Athena the Goddess of Wisdom."

She said.

"But isn't she one of the virgin Goddess?"

He said making her blush red.

I punched his arm and he looked at me.

Cause I asked the same thing.

But before I could say anything she told them how the children of Athena is born.

Charles and the other wolfs knew she was telling the truth cause we can smell a lie.

Charles looked at Da then back at them.

"Is there a place so they can change back cause he would like to talk with who ever the boss of this place."

He said.

Chiron saw everything and came over.

Charles and the others were in shock to see him.

"We have a main house you could change at please follow me."

He said and we all followed him.

While the wolfs and Charles went in to the house I stayed out side with them.

"They are werewolves but they aren't like Lycaon."

Piper said.

When I got here they told me story's about their quest.

They told me about King Lycaon and what he did to be turned into a werewolf.

"I think they came from him but over the thousands of years the curse changed."

I said slowly.

"Why do you say that?"

Chiron asked me.

I looked at him.

"There is something different form then and the wolfs he has."

I said cause the wolfs I saved came from Lycaon.

They told me that why were once human that was bitten by him and they could never change go back to being human.

Annabeth knew this.

"So they can change back?"

She asked me.

"You saw that with your own eyes. But Charles is different from the others. He wasn't made like Samuel or Da. He was born a werewolf and he has magic in his blood from his mother."

I said softly.

"How could that happen?"

She said but I looked at her.

"Sorry Annabeth I said to much as it is. If Da wants to tell you then he will. If not its best not to push him."

I said.

Then the door opened and Da walked out first.

They all looked at him.

Da is tall, white, blonde hair and gray eyes like Samuels.

But he looked like a collage student.

I stood up.

"Sorry for leaving Da."

I said and I could smell their shock.

"That cant be your father. He is to damn young."

Clarisse said to me.

I smiled a little.

"We werewolves don't age like every one else. We stay young but with age we sometimes go crazy."

Da said as he glared at me.

Making me feel uneasy.

I looked down at my feet.

"Samantha Sonja Cornick come here."

Da said in a low voice.

 _ **Oh shit he used my full name. That's not a good thing.**_

I dropped to my hands and knees and crawled over to him then flipped over on my back and gave him my neck.

I could hear some of them giggling but they didn't know what was going on.

Da knelt down and looked at me.

"For once you listen to me."

He said as he smiled a little at me as he ruffled my light brown hair. He might be smiling but he was still pissed at me.

I wish he would get the punishment over already.

Samuel came out next.

"Da leave Sam alone. She was looking for answers to who she really is. We didn't have the answers for her."

Samuel is always there for me.

"I know that Samuel but she ran away. . .again!"

He said as he stood up.

I just laid there.

"You can get up Sam."

He said and I slowly rolled over and sat up.

"I was going to come back as soon as I found this place."

I said and Da looked at me.

Making me drop my head and look at my hands.

"Why didn't you?"

He said in a low voice.

"Cause they wouldn't let met till they knew what I was."

I said in a dried voice.

"Who are they?"

Da growled.

"It was I Zeus King of the Sky."

Zeus said as he came up behind me.

I looked over my shoulder.

The King of the sky was there.

Da looked at him then back at me.

"Why do you want to know what she is?"

Da said and Zeus looked at him.

I didn't know who I was more scared of Zeus the king of all the Gods or Da ruler of all the werewolves.

"Samantha is part demigod but also part something else. We aren't to sure what that is. We have to make sure is isn't dangerous."

Zeus said.

"If Sam was dangerous we would have taken care of that a very long time ago."

Da said and the pack moved be hind him.

Zeus smiled a little at them.

"You are truly nothing like Lycaon. I don't have to kill you now. You are welcome to stay here while we figure out who Samantha's _true_ parents are."

Zeus said.

I didn't like the way he said _true_.

"Thank you."

Da said with a smile on his face.

Then every one started to leave us there.

I still was sitting in front of the pack.

"Sam why did you leave your brothers house in the middle of the night?"

Da said in a calm voice but there was rage in there.

 _Was Da having a hard time controlling him self?_

I thought to my self.

"Cause I didn't want to wake them. Beside they wouldn't have let me leave till they talked to you."

I said as I stood up.

Then Da did something that I never seen before.

He pined me to the wall.

"Do you know how worried I was! Not knowing if you were alive or dead! Anything could have happened and we wouldn't have known!"

He growled at me.

Charles and Samuel took a step to help me but Da made them stay back.

I let my fear out cause I thought he was going to snap my neck or chock me.

Cause at the moment I couldn't breath.

Then he let me fall to my knees.

I coughed and took in deep breath.

Then I just took off.

I jumped over the rail and headed for the woods.

Fear made me run but that was all I could do.

I didn't want to hurt him or any one else.

No one came after me.

Tears ran down my face as I ran deeper.

I was so scared that I wasn't sure if I would go back or not.

Soon I came to a bunker.

The doors were closed and it looked old, really old.

It looked like no one has been here a while.

I walked slowly to it.

But as I walked I could smell some one was here.

Then the door opened and a boy came out of it.

 _ **Hey how do you like it so far? Let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes up. Even if its just one the be coming sooner then the others. So if you want more then please review. If not its just going to take a little longer for me to post the next one. The story's that get reviews gets a faster update if not. I try to update them at lest once a week if I can. Sorry if that's too long.**_


End file.
